Book 1: MAGI order
by ZElgaidio
Summary: this is my final fantasy story it ahs its own made up story line but similair ideas to teh franshise enjoy
1. Desclaimer

Declaimer: This affects every chapter that all the characters I made up the crystal idea and the professions are owned to square-enix. The names of the characters are my friends name so that's why they are modern names.

Blair

Ziyad (zee-yad)

I will update this every time a new thing props up thank you for listening and reading.

THIS IS A FANMADE PIECE THAT WILL HAVE PROFIT.


	2. Prelude

Prelude: the age of defiance

Four great countries were made in this world each one had its resources and power source. Each had its time for development but one became greedy and started to burden their power source the Crystal of Air. The country of north had almost run dry their source of power because of their high-tech machinery and the country had gotten greedy. So wars commenced as this fool of a country invaded the south and the west just for the Earth and Water crystal. The south resisted them for quite a while but lost there crystal and the west gave in and handed there crystal as a truce.

Now there was only the country of fire in resistance and they were holding on tightly and thus still have their powers but little did they know that the North Country had a plan involving shards of the three crystals that they have.

Inside the great halls of King Beham lay an engineer holding a weird diamond they were talking quietly to the king.

"Sire with these Magi crystal our armies would increase in power tenfold," The engineer whispered, "also we could create societies of new people, with magic auroras."

"This is great news I see but me as the king want to make sure the societies obey the commands I wish and that the mages live in great pleasure here in the castle while the low level thieves live in district towns with poor conditions," the king pronounced.

"As you wish my king," the engineer replied quietly.

The engineers soon left the throne room and began on their tedious work.

"Thus the journey begins," The Air Crystal muttered under its breath.


	3. CH 1: Giving

Chapter 1: Giving

It was just after sunset, the attack had just started. Fires had raged for over ten minutes now. What was a lively thief district now only contained a few survivors. The fire burnt in front of his eyes and he knew he was partially the cause. Ziyad looked upon the village and the destruction caused to it. The king had ordered this but why?

There Blair Genwa lay on the ground moments ago his family brutally killed apart from his sister who was taken away by red hat wearing warriors. Why had he seen this and survived. The king of the north had gone too far.

Ziyad passed through the town looking for survivors to slay, these were his orders. He looked with disgrace as he only saw destruction at every step. He stopped for a moment spotting a shadow in the ruins. He went towards it noticing it was a boy hiding in the rubble. He looked at the boy's features, Emerald shinning eyes with rough black hair hidden under a green bandana. Ziyad looked at him with his eyes covered and lifted his blade into the air.

It flew crashing down to the ground slightly missing the boy; the sheer force of it left the ground scathed but Blair was not damaged at all. Blair now looked at the boy with the fallen blade and saw a trickle of tears down his face.

"I cannot harm such an innocent life, forgive me." Ziyad said as a flood of tears rushed down his face.

Blair took the chance to slide a dagger into the Red Mages chest. He saw the look of angst on Ziyad's face and just ignored as he sent himself panicking in the opposite direction. Fear flooded Blair as he ran towards a forest trying to escaper this massacre.

Blood gushed down Ziyad's chest plate. He slowly looked at his wound he did not feel anger at all. He did regret even raising his blade but after that thought everything went pitch black.

Blair reached the woods he had known since he was a child. He felt safe returning to a place of his child hood. His short fast breaths became deep long breaths every muscle and organ in his body relaxed. He looked around the forest with his sharp sense of sight taking hold of him and controlling him. He started to walk to a climbable tree and in a matter of seconds was comfy sleeping in the leaves of the tree. What had happened he hoped was a nightmare. While he was asleep he had dreams about the men in red and a blazing crystal but it was all disoriented.

The sun shone through the glass of the castle window sparkling into Ziyad's eyes. He lay in his bed feeling for his wounds but they were non-existent. What happened last night was all vague and he knew he had failed for his king but was this why he felt bad. A knock came from the door and it startled the boy from his laying posture.

"Enter," he shouted

In came in the king's only heir an adopted daughter. She looked upon the mage and smiled saying, "The king wishes to see you."

"Okay I will see him immediately," Ziyad gestured as he left through the door quietly towards the throne room.

The throne room was huge with golden walls surrounding it. Every window was stained glass and there was a weird operating machine at the right hand corner of the room. In the middle lay a diamond encrusted elevator. At the end of the hall lay a platinum jade encrusted throne were the king sat with his very expensive posture.

"So Ziyad I see you have failed to follow my simple instructions." The king eyed the young man.

"I am sorry my king I did not have the bravery to harm a life, I should be punished."

Ziyad hung his head in shame saying that last line.

"I will give you one more chance young knight, this time finish the job." The king eyed the boy.

"Yes sire I will set on the journey as soon as you allow me," Ziyad said with his eyes glinting with remorse.

"You shall take with you your equals Callum and Jennifer," the King said in a monotone.

"As you wish, your highness," Ziyad replied.

He was surprised that he had to take others on this journey especially the two Generals to the King's army. He looked at the two one was a buff wide shouldered and very muscular man, he had short brown hair and his Red Clothing was really tight on his body. He could probably match his power with a bull. The other was very light girl with pitch black hair and blood red eyes; she was the fastest in the army and could match her speed with a horse pack on a stampede. Why had the king sent them with Ziyad, was he to die? Only time can tell.

Ziyad sighed as he followed the other two to a small cargo airship that had no cannons or fighting support but was reasonably fast and exactly what they needed for this easy mission. Ziyad started to plead mentally on the ship for the boy to have escaped from the area. If only Blair had heard those mental pleads.

Blair had risen early this morning as he had gathered breakfast and carved a bow for hunting. He expected a normal day as he laid crossed legs on the ground. He looked at his surroundings peacefully when he noticed a big bulge of fire heading towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time to save him self but his shirt was burnt. He then eyed just noticing the Red mages that surrounding him.

"Kill him now Ziyad on the honour the Gailed clan."

Ziyad picked up his sword charged a fire spell through it making the blade extremely hot. The blade shone a deep red from the bottom up and he turned around in an instant and slashed down on the chest and abdomen of Callum.

"I cannot take a life on the honour of my clan, but I can save and give life on my own self-Honour."


	4. CH 2: Unjust

Chapter 2: Unjust

The other two Red Mages gazed upon Ziyad with robust and hate in their eyes. Callum had an enormous gash down his body and blood was escaping like mad.

"Damn, you little traitor ehh," Callum shouted madly. Callum then fell to the ground on his knees swearing.

"You fool I shall kill for your wrong doing." Jennifer shouted angrily.

"The king knew this would happen, you have too soft a heart," Callum said getting up and touching the hilt of his blade in its scabbard.

Jennifer appeared behind Ziyad using her flash steps. She then drew her blade and stabbed it through Ziyad's shoulder. Ziyad felt immense pain course through him, moments later he fell to the ground because of that pain. Blair watched in horror at seeing the girls speed. He slowly pulled himself together and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. Three two one shoot… he thought as he let go of the string and the arrow flew through the air elegantly and pierced the girls right ankle.

"Damn," Jennifer cursed as she fell to the ground kneeling.

"You see you missed noticing me," Blair chuckled.

In less the half a second Blair's body was rigid behind Jennifer and he got his knife and slid it through her cheek. The sound of soft skin rupturing was heard and blood spilled out of the stabbed area. Blair then in absurd speed was atop the tree with his bow ready to fire again.

Ziyad had taken all these distractions to heal him self using white magic. He picked up his sword and thrust it through Jennifer's lower abdomen and blood screamed out onto his blade. Ziyad didn't notice momentarily Callum's presence behind him, then after mere seconds a pain swallowed his right arm totally. This was the effect of Callum's sword eagle eye.

"See you idiot, the power of the north is unbeatable!" He shouted at Ziyad with blood lust in the air.

"Yeah right," Blair shouted letting another arrow fly. It flew through the air in rapid motion and pierced Callums' hands. They clamped together as Callum lost balance and fell to the ground on his side.

"Damn," Callum shouted in pain as he tried to get up.

Ziyad took this chance to shout "LUNA" as a great wave of bright lightning shot from his opened hand and shocked Callum a couple of meters in the opposite direction. Callum's face hit the ground harshly and scraps and bumps formed on it.

Ziyad smiled, "The bigger they are the harder they fall."

Blair also smiled at the success of his team mate in this battle. He was surprised as he noticed Jennifer's hands around his neck devouring him from all air available. Blair gulped under the pressure and his head felt dizzy. He needed help badly and he knew it.

Ziyad saw the young thief in trouble and shouted "SHARDA" and ice shards formed all over the girl holding the hostage. Her arms slackened and Blair broke free jumping of the tree and landing back to back with Ziyad. Seconds later the icy tomb broke and the girl was more furious than ever. She looked at the boys let hair fall over eyes and she shouted "MINO" and a white beam flew straight at Blair's face. In seconds flat Blair was as small as an ant. Ziyad had to squint to see him properly.

"That was my greatest white magic spell," she laughed wickedly.

"So you sank that low, Yocle," Ziyad eyed her as he saw her not caring from his point of view.

"I don't use that name anymore, now die little boy!!!"

Next moment a shadow flew at Ziyad. He quickly reached for his blade and parried the strike from the muscular enemy. The blow unbalanced Ziyad and he struggled to retaliate.

"I'll make this young lad survive." Ziyad shouted in anger, "As long as I swear by my clan name an honour. Gailed!"

A new look went onto Ziyad's face; he forced Callum away with a boost in strength. He pointed his palm out towards Jennifer and kept his sword in line with Callum. He crossed his eyes and started to sweat as he shouted "LUNEA." The word echoed in the forest as an immense wave flew away from Ziyad's palm and his sword blasting the two enemy's back several meters. Ziyad took the chance and grabbed Blair as he ran towards the shadow that had brought them here, the airship.

"You won't escape so easily, MINO," Jennifer shouted as a white wave almost hit Ziyad but it stopped. From the dust a normal sized Blair came out grabbed Ziyad and ran at full seed towards the shadow.

"You lucky, bastards!" Jennifer cursed as she fell to the ground with no more to give.

They finally arrived at the small cargo ship and Ziyad and Blair got on. Ziyad ran towards the wheel and shouted a weird word that Blair couldn't make out and the ship took into air. Ziyad then shouted Blair, "To the Terragama Mountains." He then took the wheel and the ship headed north and the two flew safely away from a battle scene.

Ziyad kept at the steering the ship for hours on end. Blair just watched the tranquil surroundings and sighed remembered his family and why he was going for revenge against the North Country and to save his sister Holy.

"Ziyad thanks for helping me back there," Blair sighed.

"There is no need I did only what was right to fix my previous mess," Ziyad replied.

"You saved my skin, anyway where are we heading?" Blair asked.

"To the Terragama Mountains, were my friend Hassen who will help us against the King," Ziyad assured him

"Very well I guess this is our time to shine." Blair laughed as he settled for some rest, "don't burden your self too much Ziyad."

Several hours alter they had arrived at a special temple and the only habitable place in this whole Mountain range which to be covered by a sheet of magic white snow. After their soft landing in the temple of which looked important they saw a figure exit it. Ziyad held his blade handle when all of a sudden someone jumped them. Ziyad parried the claws that were on the person fists. The figure then laughed, "Long time no see Ziyad, and your getting better with those instant reflexes."

"Like wise Hassen great monk- of Terragama- and of the Ichimiri clan." Ziyad replied with a grin.


	5. CH 3: Safe

Chapter 3: Safe

"So you've arrived Ziyad, may ask who's this little friend," Hassen asked cursorily.

"His name is Blair Genwa; we helped each other get away from the kings men." Ziyad answered.

"Very well since you've come this far time for the pill that will change your lives," Hassen chuckled.

Blair looked nervously at Ziyad who took the pill and followed and as soon as it entered their bodies they felt an immense pain.

"There now for the antidotes get it from hands and unarm, and also three days before your organs fry because of the poison," Hassen laughed.

"This is your friend Ziyad, I can't believe I trusted a king's man," Blair shouted as he lunged at Hassen using immense. Speed to build power. He unsheathed his dagger and brought a downward strike. Hassen parried and returned the strike and Blair got a punch straight to the face and flew several meters back.

"Ill get you unarmed any moment now," Blair yelled.

Ziyad calmly brought out his sword and lunged at Hassen and tried to smash his claws but to avail. Luckily he escaped a punch and got a second chance but just ran into the woods.

He slid in behind a tree in total cover and sighed at how bad his position was first Blair was angry for betrayal and Hassen was taking it easy on him so was he that week.

"No," a voice echoed in his head as he started to see another world form.

"Who's there," Ziyad questioned

"I your sword Wight slayer awaken me and you can beat him."

"How do I do that," Ziyad asked

"Just pass the two day test." The voice replied

"Bring it," Ziyad said with courage burning his eyes.

Blair kept in heavy battle with Hassen parry a strike and making a move it went on for hours as it did Blair got faster and started to become more determined. Hassen noticed his steps getting faster and knew he would become stronger so he made a retreat into the forest to gather energy. Blair didn't like Hassen escape and followed him into the woods…..his territory.

Ziyad saw an arena form and he watched as he saw a negative version of himself smile.

"You are pretty weak; if I was you I would never lose with powers like that." The Ziyad clone laughed out.

He charged at Ziyad with his own sword, "beat me and ill let you get the second form, hehe."

Ziyad parried the block; this would be a long fight.

Blair was spying on Hassen and brought out his bow ready for a one hit shot. Hassen sensed Blair and changed location and left a clone behind. Blair hit!

"Yes," Blair but to his horror the Hassen turned to a crow and he heard Hassen chuckle.

"Damn, he got lucky," Blair screamed.

Ziyad was falling to the ground in pain and was now facing his negative self. What was his power source and how had he beaten Ziyad in two strikers.

Move body please I can't give up now. For Blair's' sake and for the princess sake, "I won't give up!" Ziyad shouted and the negative form was amazed as he began to become part of the boy, Ziyad's eyes were pitch black and he looked at his sword as a light engulfed him.

Blair run about in the woods shooting one Hassen after another each one kept disappearing into dust and different objects.

"You can't escape me fore ever." Blair yelled as he kept going on.

"Yes I can," Hassen chuckled.

Suddenly glows of light from Blair's chest develop and his eyes became sharper than ever. He found Hassen and flew at him with full speed and as they clashed a big unseen force whipped out. Blair made a lash of energy from the tip of his dagger, "Dragons peak," he shouted as a flame flew from his dagger and burnt Hassen hand. Hassen screamed but stopped when an amazing Mana energy flew in from the clearings.

Ziyad flew in all though there was a difference in him, his hair and eyes were darker than soot and his cloths green instead of red.

"Bring it fool," Ziyad said in a mimicking echoed voice.

Hassen embraced his self as Ziyad flew at him with immense force, Hassen barley parried the blow and Ziyad had only done a weak side way swipe. Blair wondered how Ziyad had become this strong and why he was going crazy.

"Ziyad," Blair shouted looking for the boy in the negative body.

"There is no Ziyad I'm only here and I will win, we can't die now can we." Ziyad chuckled this time.

Hassen flew at him with all his force only to get pushed back by Ziyad's new sword he laughed shouting a sentence which sent a chill down every ones bones, "Awaken Dark slayer."

His sword engulfed his hand with a white hilt and edge and the blade extended for half a metre and it was pure black.

"This time I will crush your hands fool," Ziyad laughed insanely.

Ziyad brought down his sword down on Hassen, and Hassen saw his metal claws broken down to nothing.

"How the hell," Blair whispered seeing Ziyad attack after another and Hassen barely dodging to save his life.

Ziyad awoke in a chamber of light and saw what he was doing outside but he couldn't do anything somebody else was in control then his hand glowed.

The dark Ziyad was firing blast from his swords called death reap and Hassen was now getting bloody and damaged and the antidote was already on the floor why didn't Ziyad stop.

"Ziyad you've gone too far," Blair shouted and as he did a light engulfed dark Ziyad and struggling was heard.

Ziyad was crazily moving about going negative then normal and keeping that cycle for minutes on end he was now making Hassen and Blair scared for their health and his.

In Ziyad's mind he was fighting his inner self trying to suppress it from taking over and hurting his friends and he was having trouble doing it.

"You can't beat me because I am you." Dark Ziyad laughed insanely as Ziyad thrust his sword also in second form. As the blade sank into the soft skin of the negative Ziyad, He shouted

"Awaken Wight slayer," and as he did the sword hilt engulfed his hand it was a black handle and from the end of it was a half a metre shinning silver blade and it had went through the enemy. As it did Ziyad smiled and Blair and Hassen saw him calm down, it was safe for now.


End file.
